Enemy become Love!
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Awalnya sih musuhan tapi, akhirnya jadian juga! Ry-chan's second fic! WARNING : OOC-ness, AU, GAJE-ness, de es be! Mind to RnR? " chapter 8 has been update. "
1. Chapter 1

Ry-chan balik lagi!!

Haha..kali ini dengan fic ke-2 Ry-chan..

GAJE,OOC,AU,Itulah cirinya,kalau flame,flame aja,it's all right!!

And if you don't like this story,don't read it,okay!!!

_ENJOY!!!_

"Enemy become Love"

Chapter 1

-Dia Uchiha Sasuke-

_Suatu pagi di SMA Konoha Lovers(namanya aneh banget ya?Bae'lah Cuma fic doing!!!Tapi,maaf ya kalo namnya aneh!!!)_

"Eh,eh,katanya ada anak baru loh dikelas kita!!"

"Masa??Siapa,siapa?cewe atau cowo?"  
"Katanya sih cowo!!!Kira-kira cakep gak ya?"  
"Mudah-mudahan,ahahaha…"

Itulah dialog para siswi SMA Konoha Lovers,kelas XII.A,mereka semua membicarakan tentang siswa baru yang akan dikelas mereka,menurut kabar yang beredar,siswa baru itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Oleh karena itu,para siswi terus membicarakan anak baru itu,tampan atau tidakkah wajahnya,apakah anak baru itu ingin menjadi pacarnya atau tidak,dan lain-lain,yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan masalah pelajaran maupun sekolah

"Berlebihaannn…"ujar seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang,yang ia biarkan tergerai dengan indahnya,dan hanya berhiaskan bando merah

Gadis itu terlihat sedang duduk bersama sahabatnya

"Duh,Sakura kenapa sih lu?"Tanya Ino yang merupakan sahabat dari gadis berambut pink tadi

"Gak tertarik apa sama anak baru?"tanyanya lagi

"Bukannya gak tertarik,Ino!!!Tapi,apa mereka semua gak terlalu berlebihan,menanggapi kehadiran anak baru itu.."jawab Sakura dengan ketusnya

"Dih?Kenapa jadi lu yang sewot?Aneh lu!!"

"Gw ini,yang aneh!!"Sakura langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Ino

*Kenapa tuh anak?*Tanya Ino dalam hati

Sakura berjalan dengan lambat menuju kursinya,yang terletak diujung kanan kelas..

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya sambil terus berjalan dengan lambat menuju kursinya

Sakura terus melipat wajahnya(Ry-chan:Keren amat Sakura,wajahnya bias ditekuk gitu,sekarang pasti wajahnya jadi aneh deh!!!-ditimpuk sepatu sama Sakura-)

Sakura terus melipat wajahnya akibat kelakuan teman-temannya yang terlalu berlebihan akan kehadiran anak baru itu

TING…TONG..TING…TONG

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan akan dimulainya pelajaraan,namun Sakura terus berjlan dengan santainya menuju kelas,dan akhirnya sampai jua!(LAMAAA!!!)

SREEEKK…

Seorang aki-aki,ralat laki-laki berambut perak,kita sebut saja Kakashi,berjalan dengan santai memasuki kelas XII.A

"Pagi..anak-anak.."sapa Kakashi

"Pa…gi.."jawab seluruh siswa maupun siswi kelas XII.A,berjemaah

"Tumben gak telat?"Tanya seorang siswa berambut pirang,yang kini posisinya tepat berada di depan tempat duduk Sakura

"Ahahaha..bisa saja kamu,Naruto!!

Err..baiklah..saya rasa kalian sudah tahu akan kehadiran siswa baru dikelas ini,"jelas Kakashi dengan serius

_Hening sesaat dikelas XII.A_

"Baiklah,silahkan masuk!"perintah Kakashi kepada seseorang di luar kelas XII.A

*Kok feeling gw gak enak ya?"Tanya Sakura dalam hati seraya menutak-atik handphonenya

TAP…TAP..TAP…TAP…

Terlihat seorang lelaki muncul dari balik pintu kelas..lelaki itu memiliki tampang cool,rambut emo bewarna hitam legam,yang lebih mirip pantat ayam,seragamnya yang berwarna putih,lengkap dengan rompi abu-abu berlengan panjang,khas seragam Konoha Lovers,namun tentunya pakaian lelaki ituberbeda dengan Sakura!  
Lelaki itu mengenakan celana panjang bewarna abu-abu,kalau Sakura mengenakan rok sebatas lutut yang berwarna abu-abu pula

Seketika wajah seluruh siswi kelas itu menjadi berseri-seri,melihat siswa baru yang lumayan tampan itu,tapi tidak bagi Sakura

Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan anak baru itu,Karena Sakura sedang asyik SMS'an sama Author

"Baiklah,pekernalkan dirimu!"perintah Kakashi

"Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke,pindahan dari Iwagakure,pindha Karena ayah ada urusan bisnis,senang bertemu kalian,mohon bantuannya!!"ujar siswa yang bernama Sasuke itu,dengan dinginnya dan tanpa ekspresi

_Hening sesaat dikelas XII.A_

"Kyaa..Sasuke-kun kerrreeenn.."teriak seoerang siswi berambut merah maroon,kita panggil saja Karin

"Kyaaa..cool banget!!"teriak siswi lainnya,kecuali Sakura

"Apa kerennya dari orang kayak dia?"Tanya seorang siswa berambut mangkok,dan bermata bulat

"Lee,BAKA!jelas dong,Sasuke itu lebih cakep and keren daripada elu!!"protes Tenten,yang meruapakan teman dari Lee

"Aha…ha..ha…err baiklah,Uchiha-san,silahkan duduk di…"Kakashi celingak-celinguk gak jelas mencari tempat duduk yang kosong

"Ah…kamu duduk disebelah Haruno Sakura,hanya dia yang kursi disebelahnya kosong ,karna kemarin teman sebangkunya tewas setelah memakan lebih dari 85 mangkuk ramen 2 hari yang lalu,"jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pink

Sakura yang merasa namanya terpanggil,segera menoleh kearah guru dan kearah siswa baru itu,di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga menoleh kearah Sakura,saat mata mereka bertatapan..

BRUUKK…

"Ngapain loe disini?"Tanya Sakura dengan ketusnya,ia bangkit dari kursinya,lalu menggebrak meja begitu melihat wajah dari Uchiha Sasuke

-Seluruh siswa maupun siswi menoleh kerarah Sakura-

"Elo..yang ngapain disini?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin

"Ugh!"

Terlihat petir menyambar-nyambar di sela-sela tatapan mereka!(gak bias liat ya?Yah maklumlah Cuma orang beriman yang bias liat ini,haha..-ditimpukin tomat sama readers-)

"Hoo…rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal baguslah kalau begitu,Uchiha-san,cepatlah duduk dan akrabkan dirimu dengan Sakura!!"komentar Kakashi

"Hn!"

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat duduknya,para siswi hanya terkikik,begitu melihat si Uchiha berjalan dengan tenangnya melewati mereka,sedangkan Sakura terus memberikan death glare kepada Sasuke

"Hoii..Sakura-chan,lu kenal sama dia ya?"Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk Sasuke

"Iyaa..dulu dia teman semasa kecil gua,yang senenngg banget ngejailin gue,sampai bikin gue nangis,juga pernah.."jelas sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Naruto

"Ohhh…"

Akhirnya,si Uchiha pun sampai ketempat duduknya,dan langsung duduk..

"Hi,apa kabar Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya

"Dih?Kenapa lu?Tadi didepan cool banget,sekarang kenapa jadi begini?"Sakura bingung akan perubahan 180 derajad sikap Sasuke

"Itu karena gw kan kangen sama si cengeng satu ini!"jelas Sasuke sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura

"Duh,apa-apa'an sih?"Tanya Sakura dengan kesalnya,Sakura tidak blushing sama sekali akan kelakuan Sasuke,karna Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke

Sakura pun mendapatkan Death Glare,dari seluruh siswi kelas XII.A

"Tapi,Sakura…"ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Sakura,dia kembali dingin,dan kini Sasuke mengahadap papan tulis

"Gue gak akan berhenti ngejailin lu,kaya waktu kecil..haha.."lanjutnya

"SHANARRO…LOE PANTAT AYAM!!!'Sakura menggebrak meja untuk kedua kalinya,seraya mengepalkan salah satu tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Sasuke

"Hei,hei, kau sudah mengenal Uchiha-san,bagaimana kalau kamu yang mengantarkannya berkeliling sekolah,tapi nanti saja saat istirahat.."pinta Kakashi sambil terus membaca'Icha-Icha Paradise'nya

"What?The?"teriak Sakura

"Sakuraa!!"Kakashi menekankan nada suaranya

"Ughh..baiklah!!"Sakura menyerah dan kembali duduk

"Good Girl!!"ujar Sasuke seraya menganggukkan kepalanya

"MATI AJA LOE!!"

_TBC_

Yeeyy..selesai juga chapter 1,gak nyambung ya?  
maaf deh maaf,aku belum terlalu pengalaman nulis fic,aku juga minta maaf kalo masih banyak Typo'nya!!

Tapi,aku mohon senpai-senpai semua REVIEW fic ke-2 ku ini,plizz..biar aku bias memperbaiki fic ini!!

OK!!

"Don't Forget REVIEW!!!"

Sayonara!!!XD


	2. Kenangan Masa Lalu!

Fuh.. gomen nih untuk semua senpai dan readers FFN, aku uploadnya kelamaan!! Maaf banget ya, aku janji gak bakal upload lama-lama lagi buat chapter selanjutnya!!!*peace*

Eh iya, terima kasih atas saran dan review'annya ya, saran yang senpai-senpai berikan sangat membantu Ry-chan, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya!!^^

-Balasan Review-

# Uchiha Ry-chan : Iya, aku tau!! Jelaslah kita satu raga + jiwa.. Tapi thank's reviewnya!!

# moutonshot : Iya ini sudah di update! Maaf kelamaan!!

# Beby-chan : Iya, Beby-chan ini sudah di Update, thank's for the review..

# Re-L'Fujiki-chan : Iya senpai, cerita aku memang banyak misstyponya, maaf ya! Habisan aku tuh kalo update cerita pasti menjelang maghrib melulu! Jadi kepepet waktu deh!! Terima Kasih saran dan reviewnya!!^^

# Nie Akanaru : Kurang titik ya? Ok deh ntar aku tambahin, hehehe..

# Chiwe-SasuSaku : Senpai, maaf ya kalau cerita ku banyak misstyponya, akan ku usahakan perbaiki..

Review senpai sangat bermutu bagiku.. Jadi review lagi ya!!

# De-chan : Senpai, aku juga setuju sama senpai! Enak kali ya punya temen kecil kayak Sasuke.

# Naara Akira : Senpaiii, kalau Kakashi sih emang udah dari dulu rese kali.. Apalagi di fic dia menjabat sebagai guru (Apa bedanya sama Naruto yang asli?) hancur dah tuh kelas!!

# hazuki hyuga a.k.a hazu-chan : Ah, maaf jangan panggil aku kakak ya! Gak enak, masih anak baru!! Hehehe..

# Ceprutth DeiDei : Senpai menyeramkan, jangan nodong aku pisau dapur dong! Nanti kalau aku mati, Indonesia menangis.. wkwkwk..(lebay). Terima kasih reviewnya!!^^

# Hyori Sagi : Hyo, thak's sudah mereview. Meskipun dikit tapi tetep aja ada misstyponya kan?

# LuthMelody : Luthiii… Aku juga mau pipiku dicubit sama Sasuke.. Request ke Sasuke yuk!!

# Reiya Sumeragi : Senpaiii, hueee… akhirnya senpai nge-review juga, senangnya hatiku!! Iya, senpai cerita ku emang banyal misstyponya, tapi berkat saran senpai aku sudah bisa memperbaiki sedikit.. nanti review lagi ya!

# nurimut-chan : Sudah dilanjutkan, silahkan dibaca!!

Udah dulu balesan Reviewnya.. PEGEL!!

Enjoy, this chapter!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enemy become Love

-Chapter 2-

"Kenangan masa lalu!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Ceritanya di kelas ini memang masih jam pelajaran. Tapi, gak ada pelajaran sama sekali akibat Kakashi yang bukannya ngajar malah baca buku… PORNO lagi!! -di Rakiri Kakashi- _

Kekosongan jam pelajaran ini dimanfaatkan oleh anak-anak kelas XII.A. Ada yang ngobrol, pacaran, facebook'an lewat hp, baca fanfiction lewat hp, dengerin lagu di ipod, de el el.

"Enggak ah! Gue masih belum mati, gue masih sayang nyawa dan gue juga masih pingin ngejailin temen gue yang cengeng banget!" jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi sambil terseyum, namun melihat ke arah papan tulis.

"Heh!! PANTAT AYAM, kenapa sifat lu gak pernah berubah? Nyebelin tau!!" ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hn!" jawaban singkat dar Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sakura memalingkan wajah.

"Sekarang gantian gue yang nanya sama lo," ujar Sasuke datar sambil terus melihat papan tulis. (Ry-chan : Apa coba yang spesial dari papan tulis? Sampe di perhati'in gitu!)

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa jidat lu lebar?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Namun, akhirnya dia menatap Sakura dan bukan papan tulis lagi.

"Haa!!" petir menyambar-nyambar Sakura.

"Apa maksud lu nanya kayak gitu ke gue?" bentak Sakura.

"Hn, nothing just ask!"

"Dasar PANTAT AYAM!" kali ini Sakura sudah sangat siap menghajar Sasuke. Namun ketika jarak antara tangannya dan wajah Sasuke tinggal 5 cm lagi..

TING… TONG.. TING… TONG…

"Yee.. the break time!" teriak seluruh anak kelas XII.A.

"Yaakk.. baiklah anak-anak sampai disini pelajaran kita!" ujar Kakashi seraya merapikan beberapa kertas-kertas kosong gak jelas, dan juga buku 'ICHA-ICHA' gak jelas miliknya itu. Dasar gak bakat jadi guru nih..

"Emang dari tadi kita belajar apa'an?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya gitu deh, sudahlah! Sakura jangan lupa perintah ku tadi! Sudah sana cepat antarkan Uchiha-san berkeliling!" perintah Kakashi.

Sakura yang dari tadi ada pada posisi siap menghajar Sasuke pun, tidak jadi memukul Sasuke.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Sasuke tertawa datar.

"Ugh.. GOD HELP ME!" pinta Sakura dengan lebaynya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa anak-anak..(BOFF)" Kakashi hilang di telan kabut ungu, karna cerita ini AU, author bilang ke Kakashi buat jalan aja setelah munculnya kabut ungu tersebut. Jadi, bukannya menghilang dengan cepat Kakashi malah jalan dengan santainnya.

_Seluruh anak XII.A Sweatdrop_

"Jaa.." Kakashi tetap berjalan dengan santai.

"JIDAT LEBAR.. ayo cepet anter gue keliling.." ajak Sasuke.

"Bentar, Bawel.. lu itu sama aja ya kayak Deidara-senpai! Udah jelek, kelamin gak jelas, cerewet, bawel, hidup lagi!"

_Di tempat Deidara_

"Huaaacchhooo.."

"Kenapa lo Dei?" tanya Kisame.

"Tau, gue rasa ada yang ngomongin gue!!" jawab Deidara.

_Back to SasuSaku_

Sakura melepas rompinya dan melipatnya serta memasukkannya dalam tas. Terlihatlah Sakura dengan baju seragam tanpa rompi yang terlihat Sexy di tubuhnya.

"Uwoww.. Sexy juga body lo!" Sasuke kagum.

BUAAAGGGH…

Sasuke terpental jauh, karna kali ini tinju maut dari Sakura berhasil mengenainya!

"PANTAT AYAM cepetan, gue pengen ke kantin nih!" kini gantian Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke.

"Aduuhh.. Lebay lo ah.. baru gue bilang gitu doang, gue udah di tonjok! Sakit BAKA!!" Sasuke memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri…

"Udah ayo, lelet!" Sasuke menarik paksa + kasar lengan Sakura.

"PANTAT AYAM jelek, lepasin gue!! Gue bias jalan sendiri!!!" Sakura meronta-ronta.

"Hn, entar kalo gue lepas, lo ilang!" Sasuke menyeret Sakura keluar kelas.

"BAAKKAAA!! Lepasin gue!"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari kelas. Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan benci.

_ Time Past, Sakura dan Sasuke berada di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah, tour untuk Sasuke berawal dari sini_

Akhirnya, Sakura dapat melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Hn? Di mulai dari sini nih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya!" Sakura menjawab dengan ketus.

Mereka pun memulai tour nya, Sakura menjelaskan satu per satu ruangan dengan detail, dan Sasuke pun memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Setelah dari sini, belok kiri kita bakal lewat kelas XIII A-XIII Z.." jelas Sakura.

"Buset dah, banyak amat kelas XIII nya.." batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Keadaan hening saat Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan melewati kelas XIII. Sampai Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Sak, lu masih inget gak waktu gue ngerjain lu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah, secara itu semua kenangan terburuk dalam hidup gue!! Apalagi yang waktu itu…"

_FLASHBACK_

Saat itu usia Sasuke dan Sakura 5 tahun, namun di umur segitu Sasuke sudah sangat pandai menjahili Sakura. Saperti saat upacara masuk SD..

Sakura kecil berlari dengan senangnya karena akan memasuki sekolah baru, bertemu dengan teman baru adalah hal yang sangat di sukainya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Sakura, ayo kesini!"

"Iya ayah, ada apa?" Sakura menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayo, kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Ayo beri salam!" perintah ayahnya lembut.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Yoo.. Uchiha Itachi disini..!" ujar Itachi sambil nyengir.

"Heemmm… gampang di kerjain nih kayaknya!" batin Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Kok monyet pake baju bagus?" tanya Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Haa!!" Sakura amat kaget aka ucapan Sasuke barusan, Sakura menangis di dekapan ayahnya.

"Sasuke kamu tidak sopan ayo cepat minta maaf!" perintah ayah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu gak sopan! Cepet minta maaf!" Itachi membungkukkan paksa badan adiknya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura terisak.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, namun Sasuke masih suka menjahili Sakura.

"Siapa yang bias mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya seorang guru Matematika Sakura + Sasuke, yaitu.. (Jreeng..) Orochimaru.

Semua terdiam..

"SAKURA!" gumam Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Orochimaru dan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, tapi Sakura hanya bersiul-siul ria.

"Kamu Haruno cepat kerjakan soal ini!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an, cepat kerjakan!" Orochimaru memberikan Death Glare kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun maju dengan gugupnya..

Ketika ia sedang mengerjakan soal, Orochimaru berkata padanya..

"Haruno, kamu salah menjawabnya, sebagai hukumannya cepat bersihkan toilet sekarang!" perintah Orochimaru.

"Ahahaha.." seluruh kelas Sakura termasuk Sasuke mentertawai Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura menyeka air matanya.

Sakura pun meninggalkan kelas.

(Ry-chan : Kasian Sakura suruh bersihin toilet! Ckck..)

_End of FLASHBACK_

"Ahaha.. bener deh waktu itu lu lucu banget," tawa Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Huh, apa'an sih!" ujar Sakura tanpa sedikitpun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, thank's ya, udah bikin gue malu saat itu." Lanjut Sakura.

"No problem…"

Tiba-tiba Sakura pun ikut tertawa..

"Haha.. bener juga ya, dulu kecil gue bego banget.."

"Bener kan!" balas Sasuke sambil terus tertawa.

"Ahahaha…"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan tanpa Sakura sadari ia juga membalas rangkulan Sasuke.

Jadi, mereka berdua saling berangkulan dan tertawa di tengah jalan. Sampai mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'OSIS AKATSUKI'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tadi tebuka, Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan aktivitas tertawa berjemaah mereka tanpa melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain, karna mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar kalau saat ini sedang berangkulan.

Dari dalam ruangan terlihatlah…

_T_B _C_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyoo.. kelar juga, maaf ya kalau agak garing storynya,,, Dan juga maaf kalau masih ada misstyponya..

Tapi, tetep wajib review, OK! Ditunggu!

See You In the Next Chapter!


	3. Sakura vs Sasuke

**Aloha.. minna-san. Gomen lagi-lagi Ry-chan telat update chapter 3 ini, huuh.. habisan tugas-tugas sekolah banyak banget! Kyaaa… tega sekali guru-guruku.**

**Ry-chan juga nau bilang terima kasih banyak bagi senpai dan readers semua yang sudah me-review fic GAJE Ry-chan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya ^^b.**

**Untuk balasan review umm.. akan ku kirimkan melalui PM saja ya, karna lumayan banyak juga yang review.. gak apa-apa ya? Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa me-review lagi. OK!!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Ry-chan gak kenal siapa yang buat tuh!! *di ceburin ke got sama Masashi KIshimoto*

Pairing : Kemungkinan SasuSaku.

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Romence

Enemy Become Love

_ chapter 3, Sakura vs Sasuke _

* * *

Last chapter : Baca aja sendiri!! - di masukkin peti mati sama readers –

Terlihatlah seoramg lelaki… tingginya kurang lebih 178 cm, cakep, tapi… KERIPUTNYA KEPANJANGAN SARAP!! *di getok sama orang yang di maksud*

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" ujar orang yang tadi nge-getok author.

"Haah.. BAKA ANIKI!!" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aih, BAKA OTOUTO aku kangen… eh?" namapaknya BAKA ANIKI Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Wah, wah, wah, BAKA OTOUTO hebat juga lo bisa ngedapetin Sakura dalam waktu satu hari bahkan gak nyampe! Gue kagum sama lo! Gak nyangka lo bisa ngedapetin primadona Akatsuki dengan mudahnya." ujar BAKA ANIKI Sasuke, kita panggil saja Itachi dengan bangga.

"Maksud kak Itachi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu, kalian sampe rangkulan segala." Itachi menunjuk arah rangkulan Sauke dan Sakura.

"Hah!" Sasuke maupun Sakura yang menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, segera melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain.

"Sudi-najis gue di rangkul sama lo!" ujar Sakura seraya mengelap badannya yang tadi di rangkul Sasuke.

"Gue juga gak sudi di rangkul sama lo! Nanti gue rabies, kalo gue rabies dunia menangis!" balas Sasuke percaya diri.

"LEBAY!!" ujar Itachi dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ih.."

"Yaw.. berarti Sakura belum jadian sama Sasuke, Sasuke.. Sakura buat gue ya?" pinta Itachi menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Hn, ambil aja gue gak butuh!!" jawab Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi kembali ke kelas.

"Asyikk!!" Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura memerah.

"PANTAT AYAM, tolongin gue napa!! Lepasin gue dari kakakmu ini!!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi.

"Hn!" Sasuke masih terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, kita bermesraan didalam ruangan osis saja!" Itachi menarik masuk Sakura ke dalam ruang osis Akatsuki yang kosong tak berpenghuni.

"KYAAA…"

_ Time Past, bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi _

TAP… TAP.. TAP…

Terdengar suara langkahan kaki yang sedang berlari kencang kearah kelas XII.A.

SRREEKKK…

"PANTAT AYAM SHANARRO.." geram orang membuka pintu yang ternyata juga adalah Sakura.

"Hn!"

"Tega lo! Gak nyelametin gue dari kak Itachi!" Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Gak penting! Ngapain gue harus nyelametin lo?" jawab Sasuke.

BUAGHH..

Lagi-lagi Sakura meninju Sasuke. Dengan sukses, Sasuke mendarat di tembok kelas.

"Adu, duh.. BAKA NE!" gumam Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sakura tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan langsung duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya bangkit, dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Tidak sedikit pun dari pihak Sakura maupun pihak Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Hei temen-temen Gai-sensei datang tuh!" ujar Naruto panik.

"Gue bukan temen lo!!" balas seluruh anak kelas XII.A minus Sasuke.

"Tega lo semua."

SSRRREEEKK…

"Hai anak-anak, kok pada gak bersemangat semua sih? Ayo dong, bangkitkan semangat masa muda kalian!!" perintah Gai semangat.

"YOSH… Gai-sensei!" Lee terlihat bersemangat.

"Bagus Lee." balas Gai seraya memasang gaya yang suka ada di tv itu loh, aduhh.. pokoknya gaya khas Gai deh!!

"Terima kasih.. Gai-sensei!" Lee menangis terharu.

"BAKA!!" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan ulangan Matematika!" ujar Gai inosense.

"WHATT??!" teriak seluruh anak kelas XII.A minus Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian lupa ya, akan status kalian di kelas ini? Kelas unggulan itu harus siap setiap saat!"

"Yah.. saya nyasar masuk kelas nih.." ujar anak yang demen banget bawa anjing kemana pun.

"DIAM!! (BRUK)" Gai menggebrak meja.

"Gak ada alasan lagi. Masukkan buku kalian, dan siapkan peralatan tulis kalian.. CEPAT!!" perintah Gai tegas.

"Hn, baru masuk aja udah ulangan." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Itulah resiko masuk kelas unggulan." Balas Sakura.

"Sebenernya sih gue ok aja kalo ulangan, karna sebelumnya gue udah pernah masuk kelas unggulan. Tapi kalo lo? Lo bisa apa emangnya? Nilai semerawut kaya benang gitu masuk kelas unggulan." Sasuke meremehkan Sakura.

"Lo kalo ngomong yang bener ya, gue masuk kelas ini karna emang sekarang kemampuan otak gue udah bertambah! Masih baru aja udah songong!!" geram Sakura.

"Berarti sebelumnya otak lo gak berkembang dong?"

"Ah.. gue capek ngomong sama lo. Gue males punya temen kayak lo, mulai sekarang kita bersaing, berarti sekarang kita musuh." balas Sakura serius.

"Ok fine, kita bersaing dan sekarang kita ini musuh!! Jangan berharap lo bisa menang dari gue!" Sasuke menanggapi tantangan Sakura.

TAP.. TAP…

Gai mulai membagikan ulangan, dan meminta mereka untuk mengerjakannya dalam waktu 20 menit.

"Sarap nih guru soal ada 85 kayak gini, mesti ngerjain dalam waktu 20 menit! Sarap lu ah.." batin Sakura.

_ 20 menit berlalu _

"Baiklah waktu habis. Lee cepat kumpulkan kertas ulangan teman-temanmu!" perintah Gai.

"Baik!" Lee mulai bergerak mengambil satu per satu kertas ulangan. Ketika sampai di meja Sakura..

"Hai Sakura," sapa Lee.

"Hai juga Lee." Sakura memberikan kertas ulangannya kepada Lee. Lee pun menerimanya.

"Umm.. malam ini mau kencan gak?" tanya Lee malu-malu.

"Ah Lee, maaf gue gak bisa, ada rapat Akatsuki sampe malem. Maaf ya!" jawab Sakura memelas.

"Oh.. ya udah deh, Jaa.." Lee pergi meninggalkan meja Sakura.

"Punya fans kok rambut mangkok." sindir Sasuke yang dibalas dengan Death Glare dari sakura.

"Wah, saya kagum dengan murid yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Bisakah Uchiha dan Haruno maju ke meja saya?" ujar Gai.

Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri Gai.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu yang bernama Haruno Sakura, anak osis Akatsuki ya? Selamat kamu mendapat nilai 95." Gai menyerahkan kertas ulangan Sakura yang sudah diberi nilai 95.

"Wahh.. Asyikk… uwee.." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan kamu Uchiha Sasuke? Anak baru ya? Selamat ya kamu dapat nilai sempurna." Gai juga menyerahkan kertas ulangan Sasuke yang sudah diberi nilai 100.

".." Sasuke hanya menunjukkan wajah kemenangan kea rah Sakura.

"Huuhhuuu.." Sakura menangis karna kalah.

"Karena nilai kalian bagus, saya minta kalian kerjakan soal ini!" Gai memberikan dua buah soal berbeda kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Gai juga memberikan spidol untuk Sakura menulis di papan tulis putih, dan juga kapur untuk Sasuke menulis di papan tulis hitam.

"Mulai kerjakan!"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengerjakan soal denga cepat. Padahal kayaknya soalnya susah tuh!

**Soal Sasuke :**

**X+Y:24-{(2, 4, 6, 8, 10)}+45-7,5:226xdua kali lapangan Konoha = …**

**Soal Sakura :**

**Y+2-15:360+85-N:X{(3, 9, 27, 81)}-51:300+dua kali rumah Kakashi = …**

Noh.. bisa gak ngerjainnya?

"Selesai!!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Bagus, saya ingin melihat jawabannya!" Gai melihat jawaban Sakura dan Sasuke, begitu melihatnya, Gai langsung Sweatdrop karna jawaban di kedua papan tulis itu adalah… "MANA GUE TAU JAWABANNYA!!" itulah jawaban Sakura maupun Sasuke.

"Bagus.. baiklah saya pusing. Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja!!" Gai mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah gontai.

"Horee.. jam bebas lagi!!"

"1-0" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Cih.." Sakura beranjak pergi ka bangku Ino.

"Ino, capek gue hari ini!" keluh Sakura.

"Gue enggak dong! Habis ada Sasuke sih, oh Gosh ganteng banget dia!!" hati Ino berbunga-bunga.

"Oh Gosh, menyebalkan sekali hari ini!" Sakura pergi keluar kelas.

SREEKK..

Sakura pergi keluar kelas. Dan bergegas menutup kembali menutup pintu kelas.

"Huhh.. baru masuk aja udah nyolot, dasar PANTAT AYAM jelek!" batin Sakura.

SREEKK…

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dari dalam.

"JIDAT LEBAR, ngapain lo disini?" tanya orang yang membuka pintu (Sasuke)

"Bukan urusan lo," jawab Sakura jutek.

"Lo kesel ya karna kalah dari gue?" tanya Sasuke seraya menutup kembali pintu kelas.

"Enggak!" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Oh.. lu mau fighting sama gue gak?" tanya Sasuke lagi secara tiba-tiba.

"Boleh, kapan mau fightingnya?" Sakura menanggapi tantangan Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura hingga terpojok ke tembok. Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Sa.. Sasuke lo mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura gugup karna sekarang wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Ketika jarak antara Sasuke dan Sasuke tinggal 2, 76821459632587555 cm lagi..

DUAGHH..

Sakura berhasil menendang Sasuke, hingga terpental jauh.

"Aduh, awas lo ya, gue gak segan-segan meskipun lo cewek! Karena lo, adalah musuh gue!" Sasuke bangkit dan langsung berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Cepat sekali!" Sakura kagum.

Karna terlalu kagum, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke kini telah tepat di depannya dan..

BUAGHH…

Sasuke memukul perut Sakura.

"Aw.." Sakura berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Melihat Sakura sedang dalam kondisi lemah, Sasuke dengan cepat berlari kearah belakang Sakura dengan membawa.. umm… semacam pisau.. tapi Ry-chan gak tau darimana..

Ketika sampai di belakang Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggenggam sebagian rambut Sakura dan..

SRAKK…

**_ To be Continue..**

**Yay kelar juga chapter 3, gimana chapter ini? Masih jelek ya? Huu… maaf ya kalau masih jelek, akan Ry-vhan usahakan untuk di perbaiki.**

**Ry-chan juga pengen bilang terima kasih buat Namikazw Ka-chan, bukan anak ffn sih.. Tapi karna dia, Ry-chan bisa dapat banyak inspirasi. Terima Kasih Ka-chan untuk semuanya..You're the greatest friend I have!!^^v**

**Also, Ry-chan juga bilang terima kasih kepada reviewers, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, terima kasih banyaaakkk….**

**Ok deh, see you in the next chapter!**

**… Uchiha Ry-chan …**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK REVIEWERS DI BAWAH INI : **

Light-Sapphire-Chan

Green YupiCandy Chan

chariot330

Chiwe-SasuSaku

nurimut-chan

ayam LoVe jidat

Ritsukika Sakuishi

Akira-chan

hehe

Orihime Faatin Aikogaara

Ceprutth DeiDei

Nakamura Kumiko

Re-L'Fujiki-chan

Reiya Sumeragi

LuthMelody

Jessica

Hyori Sagi

Haruchi Nigiyama

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA!!! ^^b


	4. Rencana Naruto

**Hollaaa… Minnaa-san… Bertemu lagi dengan Ry-chan, si author lelet nan lambat dalam mengupdate cerita atau fic. Maaf beribu maaf, Ry-chan suka telat update. Ketelatan kali ini disebabkan oleh :**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu baru selesai ujian.**

**Bokek.**

**Malez pergi ke warnet.**

**Tugas gak abis-abis.**

**Belum ada ide buat nglenjutin chapter 4.**

**DAAL (Dan Alasan-Alasan Lainnya).**

**Oleh karna itu, tolong di maklumi ya.. Dan juga Ry-chan gak jadi bales review lewat PM. Karna menurut Ry-chan itu merepotkan. Jadi, akan Ry-chan hanya akan balas review chapter 3. Maafkan kemalasan Ry-chan ya? Ngomomng-ngomong TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fis abal Ry-chan. Jadi terharu.. Hiks.. Hiks..**

**Okelah, ini dia balasan review di chapter 3 :**

**pick-a-doo : Kenapa ya? Lihat saja sendiri di chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah mereview. ^^b**

**Beby-chan : Iya dong… Mestinya harus tambah seru.. Hahaha.. *Ketawa lebay* Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Green YupiCandy Chan : Kalau diperhatikan, Sasuke emang terlalu kejam di akhirnya. Senppaii.. Ry-chan bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke CKCK? *pusing***

**DarkAngel Ai Maiyashiro : Engg… Gak tau juga deh, Happy ending atau enggak. Kalau mau tau makany terus read and review Enemy become Love ya!!**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : Motong atau enggak ya? Coba cari tahu di chapter ini.**

**Ritsukika Sakuishi : Ih.. Sasuke nakal.. Berani-beraninya dia menendang reviewers Ry-chan. Ku bunuh Kau!!! *menerjang Sasuke, terjadilah pertarungan antar sesame klan* (gubrraakkk)**

**KuroShiro6yh : Senpaaaiii.. *peluk-peluk* Baik sekali hati anda mau memasukkan fic abal Ry-chan dalam Fav story. HUEEEEE… *menangis bahagia* TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SENPAAAIIIII….**

**Michishige Asuka : Gak apa-apa Senpai. Yang penting senpai sudah mau review. Ternyata Ry-chan baru tahu… SENPAI MICHI SUKA ITACHI YANG VERSI LEBAY!!!! *di tabok karna teriak-teriak* Ry-chan malah suka Itachi yang cool gemana getohh….**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : Senpai, hati-hati. Kakuzu marah lo. Kan senpai udah punya kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sasori buat Ry-chan aja ya??**

**Hyori Sagi : Motong gak ya? Motong atau enggak? Cari tahu di tukang sayur.. lho? Salah, maklsudnya baca kelanjutan fic ini, di chapter 4.**

**chariot330 : Kok tebakannya semua bilang Sasu motong rambut Saku ya? Coba baca kelanjutan fic nini, agar mengetahui jawabannya. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih pisangnya. Enak lho.. *makan pisang***

**A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I Rii-chan Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi maaf, itu artinya apa? Ry-chan gak pinter bahasa Jawa.. Huhuhu.. sedih ngak tau artinya!!**

**Haruchi Nigiyama : Rambutnya saku? Di makan kali sama Sasu. Hahaha.. Bercanda senpai. Nanti juga tahu lanjutannya di chapter 4 ini. RnR yua!!**

**Haibara Kawaii : Diapain yah? Enaknya kira-kira diapain? *malah nanya balik***

**LuthMelody : Untuk pertanyaan Luthi, Ry-chan sebangai author. Dengan ini, menyatakan bahwa, Ry-chan juga gak tau berapa luas rumah Kakashi. Ehe.. he.. he..*tampang innoncent***

**Furu-pyon : Ok senpai. Ini sudah di update.^^b**

**nurimut-chan : Sama, Ry-chan juga bingung dapet dariman itu pisau. *ikut-ikutan merinding* Semoga doa senpai terkabulkan.. amiieeennn..**

**Kirihara Hisoka : Wuaaaappaaaa??? Gak suka SasuSaku??? Wah parah itu.. Ry-chan akan bawa anda ke RSSS(Rumah Sakit SasuSaku) Emang ada?**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : Ry-chan juga bingung sama soalnya. Padahal, Ry-chan yang buat. T_T**

**Ry-chan aneh ya??**

**NaMiKaZe Ka-CHaN : Kaka, akhirnya review juga. Seneng bisa di review sama kaka *peluk-peluk kaka, langsung di rasengan. Kaka, gak bisa ngomong ya? Ke dokter, Ka. Biar nanti bisa ngomong lagi, ok?**

**Kayaknya udah dulu, SELAMAT MEMBACA CHAPTER INI!!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Dengan ini ku nyatakan dengan bangga, bahwa Naruto dan chara lainnya itu.. Punya Ry-chan!! MUAHAHAHA… *di jadiin tumbal sama Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing : Insyaallah SasuSaku.

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Romance.

* * *

Enemy become Love!

_ Chapter 4, Rencana Naruto _

* * *

Last chapter :

Ketika sampai di belakang Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggenggam sebagian rambut Sakura dan..

SRAKK…

Rambut Sakura terpotong, hingga rambutnya menjadi pendek.

"HAAA!!! PANTAT AYAM JELEKK!! NGAPAIN LU MOTONG RAMBUT GUE??" Tanya Sakura penuh emosi begitu mengetahiui, rambutnya di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, the reason that I cut your hair is, you look so ugly in the long hair, I don't like it. You look so pretty in short hair." Balas Sasuke sok Inggris.

"Bentar, Sas, bentar!! (SRAAAKK.. SRAAKK..)" Sakura membolak-balik kamus untuk mencari arti dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Stupid." Komentar Sasuke saat melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"You stupid." Balas Sakura.

"No, you're."

"No, you're the stupid one!!"

Terjadilah adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlalu lama adu mulut yang mereka lakukan menyebabkan 'banjir bandang lokal' di sekolah mereka.

"Uwwoooyyy, udahan napa ngadu bacotnya. Banjir nih sekolahan." Protes Kiba.

"KYYYAAA.. Naruto-kun nterbawa arus." Jerit Hinata.

"Tidaakkkkk…. Majalah bokep gueee…" teriak Pein yang tidak rela majalahnya hanyut terbawa arus.

"(bletak).. Lu kagak ada insap-insapnya ye, jadi orang? Udah tau banjir, masih aja mikirin majalah bokep lo!! Dasar, manusia nista." Ujar Hidan menasihati.

"Eh, gue sama lo juga masih nistaan lo kale.. Apa'an tuh ajaran Dewa Jashin? Kagak ada kalleee.. ajaran yang kayak gitu. Dasar syirik!!' balas Pein.

"Elo bejad!" Hidan tak mau kalah dari Pein.

"Elo!"

"Kalo gue bilang elu, ya elu!" jelas Hidan.

"Ahh.. Bodo.. Gue maunya elooo.." teriak Pein.

"Dasar SARAP!"

"GILA!"

"SINTING!"

"MIRING!!"

Pein dan Hidan terus berdebat tanpa henti. Hal ini tentu saja, menambah arus banjir di sekolah mereka.

Dasar makhluk aneh..

3 Hari berlalu sejak banjir bandang lokal itu. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau bicara. Mereka mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Namun sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat ingin meminta maaf kepada Sakura karna telah memotong rambutnya. Ia tahu bahwa sakura sangat membencinya sejak ia memotong rambut panjang Sakura. Namun, karna kegengsiannya sebagai Uchiha, ia malas untuk melakukan hal itu.

Di sebuah danau..

"Sasuke, lo lagi marahan ya, sama Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Daritadi jawaban lo 'hn' melulu, gue ceburin ke danau aja lo!!" Naruto mulai kesal akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn!"

Sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi amarah Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto benar-benar menceburkan Sasuke ke dalam danau.

BYYUUURRR…

Sasuke tercebur.

"Heh, BAKA!! Ngapain lo nyeburin gue??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Abisan.. Lu gak nge-denger semua ucapan gue!!" Naruto manyun.

"Iya, maaf. Nanti gue ceritain. Sekarang cepet angkat gue dari sini.." pinta Sasuke.

"Nah, gitu donk!!" Naruto akhirnya membantu Sasuke keluar dari air.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Sasuke menepati janjinya, dan menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Pantes aja Sakura-chan marah. Lu pake motong rambutnya segala sih.." komentar Naruto.

"Iya, gue tau!! Makanya, gue npengen minta maaf sama dia!!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu, gue punya cara yang bagus!! Sini.." Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

"APAAAA???"

**_ To be Continue..**

**Minna-san maaf ya, kalau chapter ini kependekkan, buru-buru nih. Tapi, Ry-chan harap kalian mau me-review fic ini. Dan ada yang tahu apa rencana Naruto?**


	5. Sasuke's Apologize

**Disclaimer : *nyanyi* Jika Naruto punyaku. Ku akan langsung… Di bunuh sama Masashi Kishimoto.**

-

-

-

-

-

**_Eneme become Love_**

**__ Sasuke's Apologize __**

-

-

-

-

-

"APPPAAA???" teriak Sasuke.

"Lo yakin sama ide konyol lo itu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Iye… Tenang aja, gue jamin berhasil." Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Bener ye? Awas, kalo sampe gak berhasil, gentian gue yang nyeburin lo ke danau." Ancam Sasuke.

"Siiipppp…"

-

-

-

-

Pagi pun tiba, semua orang sudah memulai aktifitasnya masing-masing termasuk Sasuke. Ia berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Sambil terus berjalan, ia juga memikirkan rencana Naruto. Berhasil atau tidak, ia juga masih belum tau. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika di coba dulu kan?

"Sasuke!!" seseorang memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun," orang yang memanggil Sasuke langsung berlari dengan niat memeluk Sasuke. Ry-chan kasih tau ciri-cirinya, cewek, rambutnya pendek sebelah dan bewarna merah maaron. Tau kan?

Sasuke yang langsung ILFIL karna melihat tingkah laku, gak tau manusia, gak tau setan, segera menghindar agar tidak dipeluk sang makhluk.

BRUUKK.. si cewek pun dengan sukses mendarat di tembok.

"Aduh, Sasuke-kun kok gitu sih? Aku kan Cuma mau meluk kamyu." Jelas cewek itu manja.

"Hn, siapa lo?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aduh, Sasuke sayang. Masa gak kenal sama aku? Ini aku calon tunanganmu, Karin." Jelas cewek, Karin.

"Tunangan? Ogah ah.. Ngapain gue tunangan sama KUNTI kayak lo? Gue itu Cuma mau tunangan sama Sak-" Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk kalimat terakhirnya.

"Sak siapa? Ah udahlah, kamu pasti ngelantur. Kita berangkat aja yuk??!!" Karin menarik paksa lengan Sasuke.

"Heh, lepasin gue!"

-

-

-

-

Karin dan Sasuke pun tiba di kelas mereka. Di dalam kelas ternyata baru ada Sakura saja. Mungkin mereka terlalu pagi, datang ke sekolah.

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran kedua manusia tersebut, langsung memberikan tatapan tidak suka kepada keduanya.

"Eh, JIDAT LEBAR. Kok baru lo doang yang masuk? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Karin sinis.

"…." Sakura hanya terdiam dan segera menghampiri Karin yang masih saja memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Karin, Sasuke, hari ini libur. Jadi gak ada yang masuk. Gue kesini, cuma mau rapat osis doang." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Ohh.."

"Oh ya, 2 hari lagi pas hari natal di aula sekolah bakal ada pesta natal. Kalian datang ya?" ujar Sakura seraya memberikan dua buah undagan pada Sasuke dan Karin.

"Thanks." Karin menerima undangan itu.

"…"

"Udah ya, gue mau rapat dulu," Sakura mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Dan satu lagi, kalian berdua memang pasangan serasi." Sakura langsung berlari begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, karna ia tau, Sasuke pasti akan mengamuk.

"Ugh.. JIDAT LEBAR, gue gak jadian ama dia… Najis jug ague jadian sama dia!!! Ngapain lo bilang, gue sama dia pasangan serasi heh?" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah seraya mengejar Sakura.

"Ah sepi.. Ikutan ah.." Karin pun mengejar Sasuke. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar tiga makhluk tersebut.

_ Time Skip _

Pesta yang dimaksud Sakura pun dimulai. Banyak anak-anak Konoha Lovers yang membawa pasangan, terkecuali Sakura. Ia terlihat sedang mengobrol bersama Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura malam ini terlihat anggun, dengan long dress bewarna putih, dan berhiaskan bunga didadanya, ia behasill mencuri hati seluruh anak lelaki pada pesta itu.

"(NGGGIIINNGG..) Temen-temen, Sasuke mau nyanyi nih dengerin ya?" teriak Naruto di depan mice-nya.

Semua mata pun menuju kea rah Naruto.

"Berisik, dobe." Sasuke memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

"Baiklah, gue mau nyanyi. Dan lagu ini gue tunjukkin buat orang yang waktu itu pernah gue sakiti.. maksudnya gue punya salah sama dia. Lagu yang gue nyanyiin ini, adalah lagu kesukaannya. Dengan ini gue harap, dia mau maafin gue. Dan orang yang gue maksud adalah.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya.

Suasana hening menanti lanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Maaf.. ku telah menyakitimu.  
Ku telah kecewakanmu.  
Bahkan ku sia-siakan hidupku,  
dan kubawa kau s'perti diriku.

Walau hati ini t'rus menangis.  
Menahan kesakitan ini.  
Tapi ku lakukan semua demi cinta.

Akhirnya juga harus ku relakan kehilangan cinta sejatiku.  
Segalanya t'lah ku berikan.  
Juga semua kekuranganku.

Jika memang ini yang terbaik.  
Untuk diriku dan dirinya.  
Kan ku t'rima semua demi cinta.

Jujur, aku tak kuasa, saat terakhir ku genggam tanganmu.  
Namun yang pasti terjadi, kita mungkin tak bersama lagi.  
Bila nanti esok hari.  
Ku temukan dirimu bahagia.  
Ijinkan aku titipkan kisah cinta kita selamanya. "

Wajah Sakura memerah, baru kali ini ada lelaki yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari panggung, dan menghampiri Sakura. Namun, karna terlalu asyik bernyanyi, ia tidak melihat jalan, dan akhirnya..

GUBRAAAKKK..

Sasuke terjatuh dari atas panggung. Kasian amat.

"Hahahaha…" suara tawa pun menggelegar dalam aula.

Sakura menahan tawanya, karna kasihan kepada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan kakany, yang malahan..

"Hahahahahahahahaha…." Tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe guling-gulingan lagi, itula Itachi.

"Aduh," Sasuke segera bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Demi.. Cinta.."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar ramai dari para pendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke.

"Umm.. Jadi, Sak. Lu mau maafin gue, karna udah motong rambut lo?" Tanya Sasuke malu-malu.  
"…" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Iya, Sas. Gue maafin lo. Makasih banyak ya!!"

"…" Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ia juga mebalas pelukkan Sakura.

"Ciee… Ciee.. SasuSaku, boo. Cocok." Teriak anak-anak dalam aula.

"Love SasuSaku forever!!" teriak para pecinta SasuSaku di ffn, dan facebook sembari mengibarkan bendera 'SS' atau SasuSaku.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak memperdulikan apa yang orang katakan, mereka masih terus berpelukan.

Seorang pemain piano pun meminkan pianonya dengan lagu yang romantis. Hal itu membuat para siswa berpasangan berdansa diiringi dentingan piano itu. Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka berdansa hingga larut malam, dan akhirnya paestanya selesai.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Di danau waktu itu.._**

"Horee.. Dobe thank's ya!" ujar Sasuke dengan riang.

"Benerkan apa kata gue? Iya, tapi sebagai imbalan, lu traktir gue makan ramen ya?" ujar Naruto seraya memainkan air di bibir danau.

"OK!! (DUUKK)" karna terlalu senang, Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menendang Naruto, hingga Naruto tercebur ke danau.

BYUUURRR…

"TEMEE!!!!"

**To be Continue..**

**Gimana chapter ini? Garing ya? Duh, maaf ya kalo agak garing. Biasa habis ide. Hehehe.. Tapi yang penting SasuSaku balikkan. Iya gak?**

**Maaf juga nih, Ry-chan gak bales review readers semua. Maaf ya? Dan maaf jugfa kalau ada misstypo, biasa buru-buru. Ehehe..  
**

**Ok, gak banyak kata, REVIEW!!! ^^b**

**" SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, MINNA_SAN!!"**


	6. Perjalanan Liburan

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

-

-

_Enemy become Love_

_"Perjalanan Liburan"_

-

-

"TEMEEEE!!!" teriak Naruto. "Rencana gue kan sukses, kenapa gue tetep di ceburin juga, heh?"

"Hehe.. Sorry deh. Gue kesenengan, sorry ya?" Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

"…" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Sorry ya? Eh.. Emang bener ya, kalo bentar lagi kita bakal liburan ke pantai?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Iya, lu gak tau? Kita bakal, maksud gue seluruh anak kelas XII.A, mau pergi ke pantai 2 hari lagi. Kita bakal nginep di Hatake's Villa selama 4 hari 4 malem." Jelas Naruto.

"4 hari 4 malem? Bukannya seharusnya, 4 hari 3 malem?" Sasuke bingung.

"Jadi gini loh.. Kita nginep di villa 3 malem, dan nginep di jalan 1 hari, karna perjalananya jauh. Ngerti gak lo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Enggak."

"Sama, gue Cuma di suruh ngomong gini sama author. Untuk lebih lengkap, tanya aja ama dia!" Naruto menunjuk seseorang di balik layar.

"Ogah ah.. Ngeri!!! Matanya nyala gitu. Ogah!!" Sasuke ketakutan.

"Ya udah deh. Pulang yuk, gue mau ganti baju dulu. Jangan lupa nanti malem!!" Naruto mulai beranjak pergi.

"Ok!!"

-

-

-

**2 hari kemudian…**

Libur telah tiba. Horee… Akhirnya seluruh anak kelas XII.A pergi berlibur. Persiapan sudah di lakukan, tinggal berangkat. Pasti menyenangkan sekali…

"Sasuke … Ayo cepet!!" rengek Sakura.

"Iya ah, bawel lu!! Nyesel gue ngajak lo bareng!!" protes Sasuke.

"Ya udah, gue berangkat sendiri aja. Gue piker lo udah berubah, ternyata.. Sama aja. Waktu itu doang lo manis ke gue!! Gue pikir permusuhan ini bias jadi cin.." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya.

"Cin? Apa itu Cin?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah udah. Pokoknya gue males sama lo. Dasar musuh sejati!!" Sakura mulai beranjak.

"Tunggu.." Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura.

"Sorry ya!! Please.. Lo harus bareng sama gue!! Kalo kagak gue bisa mati." Jelas Sasuke.

**Flashback..**

"Nanananana…" Itachi sedang berjalan dengan riangnya melewati koridor rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat Sasuke membawa tas besar.

"Sas.. UKE. Mau kemana nih?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn, none of your business." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ah Sasuke.. Aku sedih.." ujar Itachi pura-pura bersedih.

"Sedih kenapa?"

"Aku gak ngerti apa yang kamu katakana. Huuee.." Itachi berlagak lebay.

"Lebay lo ah.. Sama aja kayak Sakura." Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ah.. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, lo pasti bareng sama dia kan?" tebak Itachi.

"Hn! Lalu?" Sasuke terlihat bosan.

"Lu harus bareng dan jagain dia, di perjalanan." Tegas Itachi.

"Kenapa harus gitu? Kurang kerjaan amat!!" Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Lo harus jagain ayank gue, apapun yang terjadi."

"Ayank? Kapan jadian?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Belum jadian tuh." Jawab Itachi tanpa rasa berdosa.

GUBRRAAKK..

"Kalo belum jadian, ngapain lo ngaku-ngaku?" Sasuke kesal.

"Bukan Cuma gue aja kale.. Yang manggil dia 'ayank', seluruh anak Akatsuki juga." Jelas Itachi.

"Komplotan orang BAKA!!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Bodo.. Pokoknya, lu harus jagain Sakura. Kalo enggak, gue Amaterasu lo." Ancam Itachi.

"BAKA, cerita ini kan AU, gak mungkin lo bias make Amaterasu konyol lo itu. Iya kan, Ry?"

"Enggak juga, kalo buat Itachi-nii , boleh-boleh aja." Jawab Ry dengan santai.

"AH.. CURANG AH.. BT AH…" ujar Sasuke mengikuti pak Allo.

"Lebay!!" ujar Itachi dan Ry bersamaan.

**Flashback end..**

"Ya, please.."

"Iya! Ya udah, sekarang lepasin tangan gue!!" pinta Sakura.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malahan menurunkan genggamannya ke telapak tangan Sakura. Singkat kata, gandengan.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kenapa? Lo gak mau telat kan? Udah ayo jalan!" Sasuke menari tangan Sakura.

"Iya." Sakura dan Sasuke terus bergandengan tangan hingga ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul, Sekolah.

**Di sekolah..**

"Ah.. Kemana sih tuh dua orang? Lama amat!!" ujar Naruto seraya mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Udahlah, Nar. Mereka juga nanti dateng. Gak usah jadi alay kayak gitu napa!!" ujar Ino.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, gue gak mau masuk ke bis, sebelum sahabat dan cewek yang gue sukai dateng!!" jelas Naruto ketus.

"Na.. Naruto-kun."

"Oii.. Dobe, minggir! Gue dan Sakura mau lewat." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, lu gangguin aja! Gue lagi nungguin si TEME dan Sakura-chan. Diem lo!!" balas Naruto.

"Naruto, aku, Sakura dan Sasuke mau masuk. Minggir ya?" pinta Sakura lembut.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, dan Teme ya? Silahkan masuk. Sorry gue ngalangin, gue lagi nungguin Sasuke dan Sakura, sorry ya?"

"Dasar bodoh!!" gumam SasuSaku.

"Woyy.. Naruto, ayo masuk!! Udah pada ngumpul nih!!" teriak Neji, selaku ketua kelas.

"Belon. Sakura dan Teme belum dateng!!" ketus Narueo.

"Udah, bodoh."

"Kalo udah, gue pasti liat mereka!!"

Kasihan Naruto, ke-bodohannya tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan bertambah. Ia sama sekali belum menyadari bahwa kedua orang tadi adalah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ah.. Kesel gue!!" Neji menghampiri Naruto. Ia menarik kerah baju Naruto, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam bis.

"Nih, dua orang yang lo cari!!"

"Ah.. Kyaaaa!! Kalian udah dateng, kok gak bilang-bilang?" Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura.

"…" Sasuke dan Sakura, sweatdrop.

"Nar, lepasin gue!!" Sakura meronta.

"Gyaaaa!!!" Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura, dah alhasil..

BUAGGHHH..

Naruto mendapat bogem mentah dari duo SasuSaku, yang menyebabkannya terpental hamper keluar jendela.

"Naruto!!" dengan sigap Sai menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"Sai, thank's ya!" ujar Naruto.

"Thank's buat apa?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"Thank's udah nyelametin gue, biar gak nabrak jendela."

"Hah? Gue buka nyelametin lo. Gue cuma gak mau jendelanya rusak, kalo lo yang rusak sih, gue gak peduli." Balas Sai jujur.

"KURANG AJAR!! DASAR MUKA MAYAT!!" geram Naruto.

"…" Sai hanya tersenyum palsu.

Hening..

Hening..

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Kali ini Sai benar-benar menjatuhkan Naruto.

BRUUKK..

"KUSO!!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Sai dan Naruto. Sementara itu, Ino sedang asik sms-an dengan kekasih gelapnya, Hinata sedang asik melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari ipod, mereka berbagi headset, Neji sedang mengikat Karin, yang sedari tadi ingin menganggu Sasuke, dan author? Sedang mengawasi mereka semua dari atas atap bis.

**Malam pun tiba..**

Malam pun tiba, sedikit demi sedikit, anak-anak kelas XII.A mulai tetidur.

"Ugh.."

"Kenapa? Ngantuk? Tidur aja!!" ujar Sasuke.

"Ah.. Gue gak bisa tidur dalam kendaraan. Goyang-goyang mulu!!" jelas Sakura.

"Ya udah, (GREBB)" Sasuke merangkul Sakura.

"Lo gak bisa tidur kan? Udah lo tidur di bahu gue aja. Gue yang jagain lo!" ujar Sasuke seraya membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Arigato." Sakura mulai tertidur.

"Huaaahhh.. TEME!! Tidur yuk?" ajak Naruto.

"Udah, lo duluan aja!"

"Night, Teme, sakura-chan." Naruto terlelap.

Sasuke menatap bulan dari dalam bis. Bulan malam ini terlihat sangat indah.

"Kayaknya, gue juga mau tidur. Good Night, Dobe, Sakura-chan." Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura.

_Esok.. Liburan yang sebenarnya, akan kita jalani…_

**.. To be continued ..**

**Minna-san, chapternya kependekkan ya? Maaf. Ry-chan lagi habis ide. Lalu juga, bentar lagi fic ini akan selesai. Gak kerasa, cepet banget.**

**Hueeee… DX**

**Maaf juga, kalo chapter ini sangatlah garing. Maafkan Ry-chan. *sujud*, dan juga maafkan saya jika masih ada "MISSTYPO"**

**Tapi, REVIEW YA? Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. ^.^b**

**SANGAT, SANGAT, SANGAT, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK ORANG-ORANG DI BAWAH INI :**

**Beby-chan**

**Furu-pyon**

**KuroShiro6yh**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Chiwe SasuSaku**

**Amethyst is Aphrodite**

**Rikudo Sakura**

**Black Card**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**Hello!**

**Green YupiCandy Chan**

**Nuri-nuri**

**Shiroi Yuri**

**Kintan is Uchiha sasuke**

**Kasumi Yumaeda**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**

**LuthMelody**

**Hyori Sagi**

**selenavella**

**Sejarah**

**Atarashii Hikaru**

**Sessio Momo**

**Naer Nisra**

**NaMiKaZe Ka-CHaN**

**"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, RY-CHAN GAK NYANGKA AKAN DAPAT REVIEW SEBANYAK ITU.. SEKALI LAGI, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!!! I LOVE YOU, ALL!! . V"**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!!  
**


	7. Liburan part 1

_**Minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan saya, Uchiha Ry-chan. Wah, gak kerasa Enemy become Love udah masuk chapter 7. Bentar lagi, selesailah fic ini.. Hueeee…**_

_**Ry-chan sangat berterima kasih, bagi para pembaca EBL.. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA!!!**_

_**Maafkan Ry-chan yang gak pernah bales review kalian semua. Tapi sungguhhh.. Ry-chan berterima kasih banyak. TERIMA KASIH BANYYYAAAKKK!! ^^V**_

_**Let's read this chapter…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer : Ngeri untuk mengakui bahwa Naruto punya Ry-chan. Taakut di bunuh sama Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Enemy become Love**_

_**"Chapter 7, Liburan part. 1"**_

-

-

Bulan kembali ke peraduannya. Kini sang matahari muncul untuk menyinari seisi bumi. Satu per satu anak kelas XII.A mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, termasuk Sakura.

"Enngg.. Udah pagi ya?" tanyanya begitu membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke masih merangkul Sakura, sementara Naruto.. Tidurnya sudah tidak karuan. Kepalanya berada di lantai bis, sementara kakinya ada di bangku bis.

"Ahahaha.. Dasar Naruto." Sakura menurunkan lengan Sasuke dengan perlahan, dan berjongkok di dekat telinga Naruto.

"BAKAA.. BANGUNN!! KALO TIDUR YANG BENERRR!!!" teriak Sakura di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Gyaaa!!"

"Aduh, Sakura-chan, ngapain sih pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Kalau tidur yang be-" ucapan Sakura terhenti karna tiba-tiba Karin mendorongnya, hingga ia terjatuh berpelukan bersama Naruto.

"Aw…" rintih Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, lo baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto yang khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

"I.. I.. ya!!"

"Sakura-chan, bahagianya hatiku. Akhirnya bisa pelukan juga sama Sakura-chan!!" ujar Naruto dalam hati. Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!" ancam Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke sayang… Gimana tidurmu? Gak nyenyak ya?" Tanya Karin manja sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn? Enggak! Ada nenek sihir!" jawab sasuke.

"Hah? Nenek sihir? Siapa? Pasti Sakura ya?" Karin menatap kesal Sakura.

"Itu lo, BEGO!!!" ujar seluruh warga kelas XII.A

"Ih? Sakura tau yang lebih mirip nenek sihir!"

Sakura kesal akan perkataan Karin, dan bermaksud membalasnya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke.

"Karin.. gue gak suka kalo lo ngatain Sakura kayak nenek sihir." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Wajah Sakura memrah karna Sasuke membelanya.

"GUE LEBIH SUKA KALAU LO NGATAIN DIA BURUK RUPA!!!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

**BUAGGGHH..**

"Dasar PANTAT AYAM, gue piker lo mau belain gue!! Tapi nyatanya, lo belain dia juga!!" ujar Sakura penuh amarah.

"Bisa gak sih lo gak mukul gue?" Sasuke memegangi lebam di pipinya.

"Gak!!"

"Ngajak ribut mulu lo ya?" tantang sasuke.

"Ayo, gue gak takut sama PANTAT NO AYAM kayak lo!!" balas sakura.

"STOP!! Gue gak ijinin lo berdua rebut disini!!" ujar Neji melerai.

"Setuju!!" jawab yang lainnya berjemaah.

"Denger ya Sas, you're my enemy forever!!" ujar Sakura.

"Yeah.. You can't become my love!!" balas sasuke.

"It won't be happen to us!!"

"Jadi kalau di gabungin.. Enemy become Love ya?" tebak Sai.

"URUSAI..(BUGHHH)" Sai mendapatkan hadia yang berupa pukulan dari Sakura pada pipi sebelah kanan, dan pukulan dari Sasuke pada sebelah kiri.

Perjalanan kembali di lanjutkan dengan tentram.. Hanya yang berbeda adalah.. Sakura kini duduk bersama Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersama Karin.. Ternyata, SasuSaku benar-benar sulit untuk di persatukan.

_TIBA DI HATAKE's VILLA _

Anak-anak mulai menuruni satu persatu barang bawaanya dari dalam bis. Dan bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing.

Sakura sangat tidak terima bahwasannya ia sekamar dengan Sasuke, dan juga Naruto dan Karin.

"Kenapa gue sekamar sama noh PANTAT NO AYAM sih?" gerutu Sakura.

"Ih.. Seharusnya lo itu bersyukur.. Karna udah bisa sekamar dengan si ganteng Sauke!!" ujar Ino.

"I.. I.. Iya, seharusnya kau senag, Sakura-chan, bisa sekamar dengan teman lama." Hinata ikut berkomentar.

"Aha!! Jangan-jangan bener lagi kata Sai, Enemy become Love. Jangan-jangan Sakura gak mau satu kamar sama Sasuke karna takut jatuh cinta!! Cieee…" goda TenTen.

"Huh? Sakura dan Sasuke? Gak level kale!!" ujar Karin yang langsung disambut injakan masal dari penggemar SasuSaku di ffn dan juga dari fb.

"Hahaha.. Mampus lo!!" ujar Ino.

Sakura yang merasa bosan akan hal yang dilihatnya, langsung pergi meniggalkan teman-temannya dan menuju ke kamar. Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke. Iya, Sasuke sedang memperhatikan lautan luas yang terbentang dari balik jendela.

"Ngapa, kalo gue kemana aja selalu ada dia sih?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dengan cepat Sakura meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidur.

"Gak ada niatan buat minta maaf?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ngapain gue yang minta maaf ke elo? Kan yang mulai duluan elo!!" balas Sakura.

"Dasar JIDAT LEBAR!!"

"PANTAT NO AYAM!!"

"Ngajak ribut lo?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali bertengkar.. Kali ini lebih ekstrem.. Mereka melempar semua benda yang ada di kamar tersebut. Meja, kursi, tas, bantal, guling, lukisan, pakaian, dan lainnya.

"Weekk.. Gak kena! (BUH)" Sasuke terkena lemparan bantal Sakura.

"Sial!!" Sasuke balas melempar Sakura, namun sayang Sakura berhasil menghindar dengan mudah.

"Hoiii.. Hoiii.. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji yang mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"LAGI RIBUUTT ( BUAGGHH)!!" Neji mendapat sambutan berupa lemparan kursi dan meja dari SasuSaku, yang mendarat mulus mengenai kepalanya.

Alhasill.. Neji pun tepar di tempat..

"Neji?"

**XxX**

Saat ini para siswa sedang berada di pantai untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Neji dan Karin yang bonyok pun, ikut serta dalam perkumpulan.

"Baiklah, kita akan adakan permainan." Tegas Neji.

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nama permainannya adalah 'GEBUKKIN NARUTO' Siap? Mulai!"

**BAG, BUG, DUAGHH, BUAAAGGGHHH..**

Dengan penuh nafsu, seluruh anak XII.A memukuli Naruto. Hingga terdengarlah aba-aba dari Neji untuk menghentikan aktifitas pemukulan tersebut.

"Haaahh.. PUAS GUE!!" ujar Ino.

"Tega lo semua!!" Naruto memegangi benjol di kepalanya.

"Okelah kalau begitu.. Permainan selanjutnya adalah volley pantai. Yang pertama bertanding adalah Saseuke dan Naruto, melawan Sakura dan Hinata," Ujar Neji.

"Bermain yang sportif!!"

"Kali ini, gue gak akan kalah dari lo!" tegas Sakura yakin.

"Let's we see!!" balas Sasuke enteng.

"Enemy become Love!" ujar Sai.

**BUAGGHHH…**

Dan Sai pun mendapatkan tonjokkan dari Sasuke dan Sakura di tempat yang sama.

"Udah ah.. Kapok gue bilang Enemy become Love mulu! Ujungnya di tonjok mulu sih!" keluh Sai.

"SasuNaru vs SakuHina. Siap.. Mulai.."

**_To be continue.._**

**_Pendek banget ya? Maaf.. Ry-chan lagi agak gimana gitu hari ini. Tapi Ry-chan harap review dari kalian semua!! Jadi tolong review ya!!! Dan maaf jika masih ada 'Misstypo'. Semoga kalian semua suka!!  
_**

**_TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG TELAH MEREVIEW FIC INI!!! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
_**


	8. Liburan Part 2

**Minna-san… Apa kabar? Baik-baik aja kan? Semoga dan Amin (?)**

**Di chapter 7 kemarin, alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Maaf banget deh, Ry-chan akan perbaiki jika bisa dan gak males. Hehehe.. *di kemplang para readers***

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK karna sudah mereview fic GaJe Ry-chan! Ry-chan senegn banget.. Haha :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!! XD**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Ry-chan?? Bisa kebalik nih bumi!!**

**-**

**-**

**Enemy become Love**

**"Liburan Part. 2"**

Permainan volley sudah berjalan dengan panas (pake AC aja!), Sakura dan Sasuke saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan bola volley. Tidak berhenti, meskipun sudah 2 jam perjalanan di mulai, tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil memasukkan bola. Sasuke dan Sakura terus berusaha agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan.

"Huaaahhh.. Ngantuk! 2 jem maen berdua doang. Kita gak di anggep nih, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto pada Hinata.

"I.. I… Iya, kita hanya menonton saja." Balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Hmm.. Hinata-chan, kamu haus gak?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Iya, tapi hanya sedikit."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita beli minuman!!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata berlari kecil menuju sebuah stand kecil di dekat pantai. Naas saat mereka sedang berlari, sebuah batu menyandung kaki Hinata dan hal itu menyebabkan keseimbangan Hinata terganggu!

"Kyyaaa~"

GREBB..

Hinata sudah menutup kedua matanya karna mengira dirinya akan terjatuh. Namun, kedua tangan kekar Naruto menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Na.. Naruto-kun! Wajahmu, terlalu dekat!" ujar Hinata dalam hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya sudah memerah melebihi Tomat busuk, udang rebus, dan Kepiting Rebus! Dan akhirnya..

Hinata pingsan.

"NEJI!! SODARA LO PINGSAN! GIMANA NIH? MUKANYA UDAH MERAH BANGET KAYAK KEPITING REBUS!" teriak Naruto.

"Hah? Lempar aja ke laut!" balas Neji.

"Lempar ke laut?" Chouji pun bingung.

"Iya, lo bilang kan tadi mukanya kayak kepting rebus kan? Kepiting kan hidup di dua alam. Jadi, lempar aja ke laut. Nanti juga sadar lagi." Jelas neji.

"Ok!" sebenarnya, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Neji. Tapi, ia tetap melempar tubuh mungil Hinata dengan satu tangan.

TUIINGG…

BYURR..

"Naruto hebat!! Bisa ngelempar orang pake satu tangan!" Ino terkagum-kagum.

"Hehehe.. Naruto gitu loh!" Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke stand minuman.

xXx

Permainan sudah berjalan selama 4 jam. Score keduanya tidak berubah, masih 0-0.

"PANTAT NO AYAM! Kapan lo mau nyerah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gue gak akan nyerah sama JIDAT LEBAR kayak lu!" Sasuke memukul bola.

"Kenapa lu jadi manusia harus nyebelin?" Sakura menangkis bola dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa lu jadi manusia harus selalu bikin gue kesel?!"

"Sasuke, Sakura!! Gentian ding!" ujar Neji.

"KAGAK!!" karna kesal, Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan memukul bola dengan kers dan hal itu menyebabkan bola terpental keras dan mendarat , mulus di wajah Neji.

BUAAGGH..

Neji pun tepar di tempat!

"Neji!!" teriak TenTen.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Hentikan permainan kalian, sekarang gentian Suigetsu dan aku, melawan Karin dan Ino." Ujar Shikamaru tegas tanpa ada paksaan.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan pergi meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

"Sakura!! Main ke pantai yuk!!" ajak Lee.

"Ayo!"

Lee dan Sakura pun pergi ke pinggir pantai untuk sekedar bermain dan menyegarkan pikiran.

Sesampainya di pantai, mereka di sajikan oleh pemandangan indah laut.

"Sakura!! Ayo kita berenang." Lee masuk kedalam air.

"Ayo!!" Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura pun ikut menyelam ke dalam air.

Lee dan Sakura bersenang-senang. Bermain air, dan banyak hal lain yang mereka lakukan. Tanpa di sadari, Sasuke melihat hal itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa aneh muncul dalam dadanya. Sesak dan Sakit.

"Kenapa dada gue sesak ya? Alah paling Asma gue kambuh!" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura di laut, mempunyai ide jahat. Ia terenyum iblis, sambil mengenakan sirip hiu mainan yang dibawanya.

BYUURR..

Sakura yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Lee, tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sirip hiu yang muncul ke dasar lautan.

"Waaahh, ada Hiu!!" Sakura dengan secepat mungkin berenang ke tepi pantai.

"Gyahaha.. Gampang banget lo gue kerjain. Bwahahaha.." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gue bukan lari karna lo! Gue udah tau, kalo lo mau ngerjain gue! Yang gue maksud itu, hiu asli di belakang lo!!" ujar Sakura.

"AAPAA?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan yang ia temukan adalah, seekor ikan hiu yang sedang menganga lebar, yang siap memakan dirinya.

"Uwooo~!"

"Hahaha.. Sasuke Uchiha.." Kisame dating bersama kawan-kawannya a.k.a Hiu-hiunya.

"Terbalik bodoh!" ujar Mikoto.

"Oh ya, maaf tante! Uchiha Sasuke, rasakanlah serangan dai hiu-hiu manis gue!!" ujar Kisame dengan angkuhnya.

"Ngapain?? Emang gue salah apa sama lo?" teriak Sasuke sambil berenang dengan cepat untuk menghindari kejaran hiu-hiu Kisame.

"Balikin sirip hiu gue!!"  
"Alah, lebay lo. Orang cuam sirip hiu maenan juga!" Sasuke ngomel-ngomel.

"Sirip hiu maenan emak lo? Itu sirip hiu asli punya gue tau!! Balikin gak?" pinta Kisame.

"Dasar! Nih, gue balikin." Di sela-sela kejaran para hiu, Sasuke berhasil melemparkan sirip hiu Kisame.

"Haha.. Thanks. My beautipul shark, let's go home!" ujar Kisame sok inggris.

"Kak Kisame, bahasa inggrisnya parah banget!" ujar Ino.

"Enak aja! Nih, denger ya, dulu waktu gue TK nilai bahasa inggris gue 2,5, waktu SMP nilainya 3. Dan sekarang nilai gue, 0,0005!" ujar Kisame tanpa rasa dosa.

GUBRAAKK!!

Anak-anak kelas XII.A pingsan berjemaah.

"Bukannya makin bagus, malah makin parah!" ujar Sakura.

"Itu kan karna aku selalu memikirkanmu, ayank Sakura. Sudah ya, yank. Aku pulang dulu, muaachh.." Kisame melambai pada Sakura. Sememntara Sakura hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria.

"Sasuke!!" teriak Karin sambil memangku kepala Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah tiba di bibir pantai, tentu saja, lengkap dengan tubuhnya.

"Ka.. Karin! Turunin kepala gue!" ujar Sasuke lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ketek lo bau!" Sasuke menahan nafasnya agar tidak membiarkan bau dri ketiak Karin masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Emang iya?" Karin pun mencium sendiri ketiaknya, dan seketika, ia pingsan di tempat.

"Sasuke." Kini gantian Sakura yang memangku Sasuke.

"Sakura. Paha lo empuk, biarin gue disini dulu ya?" pinta Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Karna semua kejadian ini, kesenangan hari ini pun berakhir. Semuanya pun kembali ke villa.

Malam Hari. . .

Keadaan sudah mulai membaik dari tadi siang. Sasuke sudah mulai sadar, Karin sudah mandi kembang 7 rupa untuk menghilangkan bau ketiaknya, dan Hinata juga sudah di temukan.

Saat ini, Neji dan Sakura sedang asyik berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran dan membeli soda untuk teman-teman mereka.

"Neji, liat deh, Noh rumah kosong serem banget ya?" ujar Sakura ketakutan.

"Iya! Kita liat ke dalem yuk!" ajak Neji bersemangat.

"APA?? GAK MAU!! GUE TAKUT!!" teriak Sakura.

"Ah elah, udah ayo!!" Neji menarik tubuh Sakura.

"Kagak!! Gue kagak mau!!" Sakura terus meronta, hal itu membuat Neji terlihat seperi inigin mengapa-ngapakan Sakura.

Dalam rumah..

"Neji, ayo!! Keluar aja!" ajak Sakura.

"Kagak ah! Gue puny aide menarik." Neji tersenyum iblis.

"Alah, paling lo mau bikin uji nyali di dalem rumah ini kan?" tebak Sakura.

"Kok lo tau?" Neji heran.

"Muka lu itu gampang kebaca, kayak tulisan abstrak tau gak?" Sakura berjalan meningglakan Neji.

"Tunggu, Sakura!!" Neji mengejar sakura.

Setelah selesai menyusuri setiap ruangan dalam rumah yang luas tersebut, Sakura dan Neji pindah ke lantai 2, sampai sejauh ini, belum ada hal yang menyeramkan yang terjadi.

Saat di lantai 2, Sakura merasakan bahwa ada seseorang di dekat jendela.

"Neji, itu ngapain ada orang di situ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Mana? Kagak ada siapa-siapa ah!" Neji melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Semoga aja apa yang di bilang Neji emang bener!" harap Sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra.." tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Sakura dengna lirihnya.

"…" Langkah Sakura pun terhenti, begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ!

"Sakura, ada yang manggil lu ya?" Neji yang mendengar nama salah saru kawannya disebut pun menoleh.

"Kagak!" jawab Sakura gemetar.

"Ne.. Ji!!" sebuah sura memanggil Neji.

"HUAAA~! Neji, ayo kita keluar! Gue gak mau! Kesini lagi!! Ayo cepet pulang!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Neji dan derlari dengan cepat menuju keluar rumah.

"Alfred, mereka kenapa? Kok larinya cepet amat, kayak Kuchisake Onna." Tanya sebuah suara, bernama Arthur.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung Iggy! Tapi lumayan, ada soda gratis." Ujar Alfred sambil menga,bil soda Nejidan Sakura yang tertinggla.

"Hn, tapi ngomong-ngomong kayaknya kita nyasar. Kita kan seharusnya ada di zaman perang dunia." Arthur meneguk soda tersebut.

"Biarlah, lebih baik kita nyantai dulu. Capek tau perang mulu, apalagi sama si Ludwig." Ujar Alfred.

"Hn!" dan kedua orang nyasar itu pun menghabiskan soda-soda tersebut.

Sementara Sakura dan Neji tetap berlari. Namun, Sakura tergelincir. Dan hali itu membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai dua yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kyaa~!"

"Sakura!!"

**TBC**

**Maafkan diriku karna fic ini masih kependekkan. Ry-chan nge-deadline. Pengen belajar buat besok ulangan. Jadi tolong di maklumi ya!! Ehehehe..**

**Alfred dan Arthur itu adalah penghuni Hetalia Axis Powers. Mereka aku jadiin OC di chapter ini aja!! Ehehe.. Udah dulu yak, doa'kan ulanga Ry-chan besok dapet nilai bagus. Aminn..**

**"Maaf, jika masih ada Typo. Kompu ini tidak pernah bersahabat dengan saya!"  
**

**Ok, REVIEW YA!!! ^^b**


End file.
